


For an audience of one

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why to I keep the role up... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	For an audience of one

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a song title from David Soul called 'Playing to a audience of one'

**For an audience of one**

by Belladonna

 

Why do I keep the role up, why do I continue playing Hutch? The Hutch everybody wants from me?

 

Expects to see?

Expects me to be?

 

The one I am not.

 

Has he become such a fundamental part of me, that I can't stop? Cannot turn him off, even when instead of all the others, it's just Starsky I'm with? The only one I don't need to fool.

 

Why do I still pretend to be _him_ , that everything is like it should be, this happy facade I've perfected when it's only an audience of one I'm performing in front of?


End file.
